Sock Puppet Stories
by greatpeckspectations
Summary: Inspired by the video on the Slap of Sinjin doing sock puppets of him and Jade. "I think there's someone for everyone. Even Sinjin."


Disclaimer: I own an iPhone. I own a laptop. I own a bottle of Excedrin. But, alas, I do not own Victorious. And if I did, there'd be _a lot_ more time devoted to showcasing the rest of the cast (aside from Leon and Victoria)'s talents. Just my two cents.

Author's Note: This is inspired by the video of sock puppet Sinjin and Jade on the slap. I thought it was fairly entertaining and thus ensued the following fic. Enjoy!

&Beck&Jade&

"Uh, Jade?" André asked as he approached the lunch table where the gang all sat. Jade had been sitting alone with Cat and Robbie, Beck nowhere in sight, when André approached so she was mildly irritable in her response.

"What?" she snapped, taking note of his bewildered expressions.

"I just thought you'd like to know, Sinjin's doing a sock puppet love story of you and him in Sikowitz's class room." Jade was quiet for a moment, trying to process what André had just told her. She was about to respond when André stopped her. "And, no, to answer your next question, I am _not_ high."

"Like a kite?" Cat asked innocently, her face lighting up. "Oh my God, I _love_ kites. One time, my brother got his kite stuck in a tree and the fire department came and my dad got mad at him because the fire department got mad at him and then we got ice cream and then-"

"Take me to the puppet love story!" Jade proclaimed, standing up and effectively shutting up Cat. Jade allowed herself to be dragged down the hallway by André in the direction of Sikowitz's class room, trying to picture the scene André had told her about. A sock puppet love story? Once the two arrived at Sikowitz's class room, they quietly snuck into the room and Jade felt her jaw drop at the sight before her.

"Because you belong to Beck. And Sinjin don't cuddle what ain't his." Jade's eyes widened as she stood off to the side beside André, who had brought her there.

"Oh my God." She said, not sure what else to say. She and André stood there, both of their mouths open.

"I told you." André responded, shaking his head.

"OK, just let me-" she started to speak but stopped as André talked, patting his arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just…" André trailed off, clearly uncomfortable. Jade walked up to where Sinjin stood, looking concerned.

"OK, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice soft.

"I'm not doing anything." Sinjin protested, getting nervous by how calm she was acting. "I was, I was just-"

"No, you are doing something. You have two sock puppets on your wrists."

"No I don't." he responded immediately despite the two sock puppets clearly on his wrist at that present time. "I don't have any sock puppets."

"Really?" Jade asked, grabbing his wrists and bringing them up so that she could inspect them closer.

"I-I was just pretending."

"This is not right, OK?" Jade told him, looking him straight in the eyes as she did so. "It's not right for you to do this, OK?"

"I-I-I wasn't hurting anybody, I was only, I was-"

"Is that supposed to be me?" she asked, recognising the same pink streaks she currently had in her hair.

"I don't know."

"Is that thing on?" she asked, turning to the camera and glaring at it.

"No." The random student lied, feeling afraid under Jade's terrifying stare.

"Is that on?" she asked again, louder this time.

"Yes?"

"Turn it off."

"Why?" the student asked stupidly.

"Just-turn it off right now." She said, simultaneously setting her bag down and reaching for the camera. "Turn it off right now!" she repeated, getting irritated.

"It's my camera!" he protested but allowed it to turn off. With a harsh glare from Jade, the random student scurried from the room; taking note of André's lack of presence. He could hear combat boots and protests farther down the hallway.

"Sinjin…" Jade began, turning to look at him. She paused, trying to think of what to say to him without hurting his feelings. Though Jade put up a mask of cruelty, she _did_ feel bad for the strange boy. "I know that you like me."

"And I always will." Sinjin replied, looking sad.

"Not necessarily. Maybe one day you'll meet a girl who loves you for all of your…unique traits. But I'm not that girl; I belong to Beck."

"Does Beck love you for your unique traits?" he asked quietly, not quite able to meet her gaze.

"Yes." She replied confidently, allowing a small smile to grace her features. "He loves me for me and I love him for him. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied honestly. "Now, to begin with, you might want to lose the sock puppets. Just be yourself. Oh and when you think you might have found that special girl who loves you for you, lose the presidents' relatives' teeth. Leave some surprises for later." She told him, smiling slightly. She walked closer and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to flush a deep red and a goofy grin to come onto his face. She smiled, grabbing her bag and coffee from the table, before leaving the room.

Jade turned to leave the room, surprised to see Beck standing outside. He had a grin on his face and Jade was just relieved to see him for the first time that day. She hadn't stayed the night at his RV the night before and she hadn't seen him in any of her other classes that day. But, she could save that conversation for later. She chose not to say anything as she left, waiting until she was out in the hallway and Sinjin couldn't possibly here them. She didn't want to embarrass him.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough." He replied, a goofy grin on his face. "André came to get me just in case I needed to kick some Sinjin butt."

"Dammit André." Jade cursed lightly, shaking her head.

"That was a nice thing you said to him."

"I didn't say much." She responded, shrugging. Beck grabbed her hand and they walked silently down the hallway, Jade taking an occasional sip of her coffee every so often.

"Do you really think Sinjin will find someone?" Beck asked, breaking the silence and surprising Jade.

"I think there's someone for everyone. Even Sinjin."

"What about you and I? Do you think we have someone for each of us?"

"Of course; I've got you, don't I?" Beck smiled, nodding in reply, and brought them into the empty auditorium. He hopped up onto the stage, Jade beside him sipping coffee.

"So, you belong to me?" he asked, a teasing smile in place.

"Shut up."


End file.
